Más que un amigo
by carlac94
Summary: Una verdadera amistad no se basa en la reciprocidad, en este caso, la ley de la equivalencia no existe y una amistad como la de ellos era más fuerte que nada... hasta que la vida decidió llevarse a uno injustamente.


_**N/A** Hola, hola a todos. Aquí les traigo un one shot que incluye la parte más triste de Full Metal Alchemist: la muerte de Hughes, porque estoy segura que a todos les dolió su fallecimiento. Espero que sea de su agrado._

**

* * *

**

Más que un amigo

_-Me convertiré en el jefe Maes… cambiaré la forma en que este país, funciona es la única forma de justificar mi existencia._

_-Para hacerlo necesitarás de alguien que te entienda, que entienda el sistema y que te apoye desde adentro… trabajaré para ti, estaré cerca del alto mando y te ayudaré a llegar a la cima…_

…

Lo recuerdo.

Eso me dijo.

Miro en la ventana mi reflejo, me veo ¿preocupado?; ¿por qué lo estaría?

Hughes debe darme una buena explicación: estoy seguro que algo me está ocultando. Tuve que venir hasta aquí con tal de saber las razones de su extraño comportamiento y tengo el presentimiento de que no me va a gustar, pero nadie me miente.

Nadie.

Maldito Maes… lo haré pagar.

* * *

_-¿Hablas en serio?_

_-Por supuesto Roy… estoy seguro que tus ideas cambiarán para bien este país y yo quiero verlo con mis propios ojos._

_-Te vas a aburrir._

_-No me importa, será una promesa… ¿estás seguro que no quieres pay de manzana? Gracia es una excelente cocinera y este postre ¡le quedó fenomenal!_

_-Gracias pero, no tengo hambre._

_-Será mejor que quites esa cara, ya te dije que te ayudaré._

_-Si, me siento más tranquilo._

_-Pero te advierto una cosa, sabes que soy un poco miedoso así que si algo ocurre por favor permíteme huir._

_-No te programes Maes._

_-Si como no._

_-Hablo en serio._

_-Y yo también… no puedo dejar a Gracia…_

...

-Mamá ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué entierran a papá?... ¿Quiénes son esas personas?, ¿por qué lo entierran, por qué?

-Se fue cariño.

-No pueden, no me gusta, papá dijo que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y si lo entierran no podrá hacerlo cuando se despierte.

-Elysia

-¡Detenlos mamá! Papá debe hacer su trabajo, él me lo dijo, ¿por qué entierras a papá, mamá, por qué? ¡despierta papá!

* * *

_-No lo permitiría, Maes._

_-Estoy seguro que no… ¿en serio no quieres pay?_

_-¡No!_

_-Tú te lo pierdes… está delicioso._

_-De cualquier forma, dale las gracias a tu esposa._

_-Por supuesto… y cuando seas Fuhrer ¿te volverás petulante?_

_-No lo creo._

_-Ya vez que el poder se sube a los sesos._

_-Conmigo no será así. _

_-También espero eso pero como serás Fuhrer me rebasarás horriblemente de rango._

_-Siempre he tenido mayor rango que tú._

_-No seas presumido… recuerda que yo te ayudaré a llegar hasta ese puesto._

…

-Muerto en acción y promovido dos grados por eso, General de Brigada Hughes… eras, el que trabajarías para mí y me llevaría a la cima y luego haces que te maten y me pasas en rango, no sé quién es más absurdo si tú o el estado…

-¿Está listo?

-¿Sabe? Hace años tenía una teoría de transmutación humana, después de todo lo que hemos visto trataba de recordarla ahora, los alquimistas somos tan predecibles… ¿por qué no me lo dijo, teniente? Ed y Al en peligro, el laboratorio cinco… quizá pude hacer algo para ayudar.

-Tal vez porque sabía que lo intentaría señor.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Cuando esos dos chicos están en peligro… sus decisiones no son exactamente racionales… tal vez el General de Brigada Hughes no se lo dijo, porque, quería que se concentrara en sus propias metas, en lugar de las de Elric, para que pudiese llegar a la cima.

* * *

_-Y cuando eso pase… me aseguraré de recompensarte._

_-No tienes porqué darme nada, yo lo hago porque quiero._

_-Yo también… será una promesa… y no podré morir hasta cumplirla. _

…

-Hoy lloverá…

-Sí.

* * *

La luz ha comenzado a desvanecerse… significa que, tal vez, ya es tarde… he perdido la noción del tiempo desde que llegué aquí… a este sector deprimente.

_Hoy lloverá_

Recuerdo que le dije eso a la teniente, espero que no me haya visto llorar. Aunque estoy seguro que si me vio.

_General de Brigada Hughes_

Leo una y otra vez la lápida, intentando descifrar si aquel que está enterrado es realmente mi amigo… quiero imaginarme que él está lejos, en algún lugar junto con su familia, de vacaciones… quizá… pero la losa hace que recuerde que hace poco fue su funeral.

¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme, Maes?

¿Por qué?

Hubiera preferido mil veces haber sido yo… hace mucho me dije a mí mismo: "_no permitiré que ningún subordinado o amigo muera antes que yo" _pero esa frase ya está muy lejana…

¿Acaso fue mi culpa? ¿Yo ocasioné que murieras?

Me siento cada vez peor.

Siento una fría brisa mover mi cabello negro y chocar con mi desnudo cuello. Hace frío, es obvio, pero nada me impulsa a moverme. He permanecido ahí por horas, sin hacer nada, sin decir nada… tengo hambre, sed y estoy cansado pero simplemente mis piernas no me responden.

-Tenías razón, Maes, el camino iba a ser peligroso… lo siento…

* * *

_-Ya te dije que no quiero nada._

_-Debes querer algo… todos deseamos algo._

_-No en mi caso, ya soy feliz y tengo todo lo que he deseado… bueno, falta algo._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¡Una hija!_

_-… Eso no podré cumplirlo._

_-Obviamente no, idiota, de eso nos tenemos que encargar Gracia y yo._

_-Reconozco esa mirada._

_-No pienses mal, primero quiero hablarlo con Gracia._

_-Estoy seguro que aceptará._

_-Yo también… ¿te lo imaginas? Una hija de Gracia y de mí, ¡seguramente saldrá hermosa como su madre! _

_-¿Y si es un varón?_

_-Entonces sacará mi masculinidad._

_-Eso ni yo te lo creo._

_-Ese es mi mayor sueño, formar una familia._

_-Pero no me has respondido ¿qué quisieras que te de?_

_-El momento llegará Roy, ahorita ni yo lo sé… tengo que irme._

_-Gracias Maes, por ayudarme._

_-Ya te lo había dicho… eres como un hermano para mí, Roy._

_-Lo mismo te digo._

…

-Lo lamento Maes –digo en un susurro mientras siento como las fuerzas que siempre he presumido tener se alejan rápidamente de mi cuerpo. Caigo al pasto de rodillas y me dedico a quitar este sentimiento – ¡lo lamento tanto! –grito y lloro esperando que con esto Maes regrese a mi lado.

Tapo mis ojos con mis manos que están cubiertos por mi guante con tal de suprimir las lágrimas que se esfuerzan en salir… el maldito guante que asesinó a muchos ishvalanos. Siempre me he arrepentido por mis acciones pero por lo único que agradezco de estar en la milicia es que conocí a Maes… a mi hermano.

Pero se ha ido.

"_Ese es mi mayor sueño, formar una familia._" Recordé las palabras de Maes de un momento a otro. Nunca pude regresarle el favor de haberme ayudado, nunca cumplí mi palabra, me siento un idiota por haber permitido que Maes me ayudase en todo esto… y aunque sé que fue asesinado seguramente por los homúnculos que fueron descritos por Ed, me siento tan vacío, culposo… deprimido.

-Lo siento –musité de nuevo. La palabra dice mucho pero simplemente no me permite quitar este nudo de mi garganta el cual crece conforme recuerdo cada momento compartido con Maes… ¡con mi hermano! - ¡por favor no te vayas Maes!, ¡somos como hermanos, no puedes dejarme así! –grité importándome poco si alguien llegase a escucharme.

Afortunadamente, nadie lo hace.

Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, ya es de noche ya que puedo vislumbrar una oscuridad que envuelve toda la ciudad Central y eso provoca que me sofoque más.

-Lo lamento –susurré.

De repente siento como alguien me toca el hombro, no quiero voltear, estoy agotado y deprimido pero al parecer mi cabeza se mueve sola aunque yo le grite que pare. Cuando doy la vuelta me sorprendo mucho al ver una silueta blanca. No distingo quien es pero me siento tranquilo… confío en aquel individuo.

-Sigue adelante, Roy… por nosotros –me dice aquel incógnito, reconociendo la voz inmediatamente.

-¿Ma… Maes? –lo nombré en sigilo mostrando más desesperación siendo reflejada por más lágrimas.

-Sé que lo lograrás Roy… lamento si no cumplí mi promesa –fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Estoy atónito… no puedo creerlo… Maes…

-Promesa… yo tampoco cumplí mi promesa –manifesté. "_Ese es mi mayor sueño, formar una familia._" –pero aún puedo cumplirla.

Me levanto, esta vez por decisión propia. Doy una última mirada a la lápida donde tiene escrito el nombre de mi amigo, de mi hermano, me rehúso a llorar, ya es momento de trabajar.

-Te aseguro Maes que me convertiré en el Fuhrer, por nosotros… pero también cumpliré mi promesa…

Me dirijo rápidamente a casa de Gracia. Tocó la puerta y al ver como la abren doy un suspiro.

-Roy, ¿qué haces aquí? –cuestionó Gracia con la voz apagada. Tiene marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas y eso provoca que regrese el nudo a mi garganta.

-Vine a ver como se encuentran.

-… Mal… muy mal –responde con la voz quebradiza – ¡estoy destrozada! –gritó mientras corría a mis brazos al verlos extendidos.

-Lo sé Gracia, yo también –le digo con la voz más dulce que pude crear ya que también tenía ganas de llorar con ella.

* * *

Cumpliré mi promesa, Maes, te recompensaré por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Sé que lo más importante para ti era tu familia así que yo… yo la cuidaré… no permitiré que nada o nadie le haga daño, que no sufran, que no lloren; yo me dedicaré a cuidarlas como tú lo habías hecho en todos esos años, haré lo mismo que tú y también llegaré a ser Fuhrer… para que tu muerte no haya sido en vano…

-Descansa en paz… hermano.

* * *

_**N/A **¿Reviews o tomatasos? espero que sí porque en mi opiinión quedo bastante bien, aunque debo confesar que cuando escribí la parte de Elysia casi lloró y es que en el anime es aún más emotivo... definitivamente sufrí ver ese fragmento del episodio T-T_

_Ojala les haya gustado y también le ruego a kami por recibir tan siquiera un reviews..._

_Bueno los quiero mucho aunque no los conozca xD._

_Atte: **carlac94**_


End file.
